bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Modern Years Sing-Along Songs!
The Modern Years Sing-Along Songs! is a DVD featuring songs from 2006-2015, now with sing-along lyrics and icons. This serves as a sequel to The Early Years Sing-Along Songs! and The Classic Years Sing-Along Songs!. Songs # Call on Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Gated Community from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Temptation Song from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # The Great I Am from Gideon: Tuba Warrior # Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior # A Mess Down in Egypt from Moe and the Big Exit # Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit # His Name is Darby from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie # Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue # Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue # Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 # Luck Shack from Toy Story 2 # Sneeze if You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise # Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! from Abe and the Amazing Promise # Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Arise and Shine from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Donuts for Benny from Saint Nicholas # I Can Love from Saint Nicholas # Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas # We Belong Together from Toy Story 3 # Sweatshirts from Toy Story 3 # Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 # Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio # You and You Alone from Pistachio # More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty # Pants from Sweetpea Beauty # 110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life # Goodnight Junior from It's a Meaningful Life # The Hopperena from Twas the Night Before Easter # When I Think of Easter from Twas the Night Before Easter # Right Where I Belong from Princess and the Popstar # Astonishing Wigs from Princess and the Popstar # Listen from Larry Learns to Listen # A Helping Hand from Bob Lends a Helping Hand # The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy # Prince of Ham from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men # Bubble Rap from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men # Little Princess from The Penniless Princess # Best Friends Forever from The Penniless Princess # The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables # Happy Tooth Day from The Little House that Stood # Lend a Little Hand from The Little House that Stood # Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle # Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas # The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! # Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams from The Great Escape! # Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Enough to Share from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Together from Celery Night Fever # Perfect Puppy from Celery Night Fever # Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet # Mac and Cheese from Beauty and the Beet # Deck the Halls from Beauty and the Beet # God's Got Plans from Noah's Ark # Come in Twos from Noah's Ark # No More Rain from Noah's Ark # My Golden Egg from Noah's Ark Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000